J
by Zelshamada
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado qué es la "J" de Remus J. Lupin?... Ésta persona también [SLASH]


Harry Potter

"J"

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas1:

Bueno, aquí estoy…. En mi rara enfermedad de parejas raras.

 Señores, esto contiene Slash. Bueno, pero sin besos, ni abrazos, sólo pensamientos. Además, es de esos que uno no sabe si el otro corresponde, y ni siquiera, si el personaje que narra está enamorado, o simplemente estaba aburrido. Aún así... ¿No te gusta el Slash? ^^ Lo leas!

_ACLARATORIA:_ Ningún personaje aquí nombrado me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling, [Pero, estoy dispuesta a aceptar a Ron...], por lo que no hago esto con fines de lucro, lo único que busca, es entretener al público. La idea, **sí** es mía... ^^ ... ¬¬U Aunque no gano dinero de todas formas! =P

 Ojalá les guste.

**[~~~~~~~]**

_«Nombre 5 contra hechizos para el *Expeliarmo*» _

... Que fácil...

«Escriba detalladamente la forma para matar a una Acromántula»

... Me lo sé de memoria...

_«Si ves un boggart, ¿Qué hechizos debes usar?»_

¡Dios mío! ¿Esto en serio es un examen? Prácticamente, me están ahorrando el estudio.

 Me sé de cabo a rabo las respuestas de todas éstas preguntas. Como lo suponía, éste "aclamado profesor Dios-salve-a-los-Gryffindor" es un tonto... ¡Ni siquiera sabe hacer buenas preguntas para los exámenes! Se supone que estamos ya en 3º, ... ¡Deberían prepararnos para un próximo oscuro futuro!

 Aunque, en realidad, sé que a alguien con pocas neuronas (Como el pobretón, o Longbottom, por ejemplo), éste examen escrito se le haría dificilísimo.

 También, es una de las partes buenas de ser un Malfoy. Sabes los hechizos, y contra hechizos de todo; como matar los bichos horrendos, y demás cosas que te estorben.

_«Muy buena suerte.....                   __Remus J. Lupin»_

¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaayy!!!! Que conmovedor… ¡Nos desea suerte! . ¡Bah! Que ridículo. 

 Éste puesto se lo deberían dar a Snape, estoy convencido de ello. Éste tipo debería ser más serio, y siempre _taaaan_ amable, da la impresión de ser huérfano. Como el idiota de San Potter.

¡Aah! Además, mantiene una amistad con el cara rajada. ¡Que tipo tan tonto! 

 Puedo empezarlo a criticar desde el nombre:

_«Remus **J.** Lupin»_

… Mm…. ¿Qué demonios significará la *J*?

Levanto la vista de mi examen, para verle la cara al pobre (Y no literalmente,... He llegado a pensar que es hasta más pobre que los Weasley ¡¡Y eso es decir **bastante**!!) profesor que no imparte Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

 Veamos,... Seguramente, ésa J, no significa _"Juan"_; y definitivamente no es _"Josefo"_... ¡Uy! Que nombre tan feo. (x.X)

 Bien... Mmmm.... Nunca me había puesto a detallar a éste pelele, tiene el cabello castaño claro, o eso creo. Bueno, no.... a veces parece rubio. ¡No tan rubio como yo, claro! Pero, no hay que negar que tiene un buen color, a pesar de estar tan vetado de plateado. 

 Me pregunto, si se lo pinta, para darse un toque más interesante. Bueno, en realidad sí se lo da, pero, no parece para nada viejo; ¡hasta debe ser más joven que mi padre! Le doy unos 33 años, como máximo.

 Bueno, no sé porque, pero su cabello me dijo que su segundo nombre no es _"James"_. 

...¡Ack! Así se llamaba el otro Potter, ¿no? Creo recordar, que Snape y mi padre hablaban de él, y ahora que hago memoria, también mencionaban mucho el apellido "Lupin" y "Black"... ¡Eso quiere decir que él fue amigo de padre de Potter! 

 ... Que malos gustos. Aunque, es un Gryffindor ¿Qué se puede esperar?

 Prosigamos. Sus ojos.......

.....

.... Wow. ¡Ejem! Bueno, primera vez que veo unos ojos en ésa tonalidad tan extraña. Es... Mmm... ¿Marrón?, no. ¿Color miel?... Mmm.. Parece. Podría jugarme a mitad de mi fortuna a que son dorados, mas sé que eso es imposible, seguro son de color ámbar.

 ... No, definitivamente son color oro. 

Vaya, expresa melancolía, seguro no pasó una muy buena vida. También, denotan cansancio. ¿Qué le pasará? (Bueno, ya sé que no es _"Jorge"_) ... Ehrm.. ¡No me pregunto porque me importe! Es sólo curiosidad; porque, aunque cueste parte de mi orgullo admitirlo (en mi interior) tiene unos _hermosos_ ojos. Seguramente, se verían preciosos si se leyera en ellos felicidad.

 Que raro. Me siento interesado en saber, como será cuando no está en clases,... O sin esa sonrisita con la que siempre se pasea.

Mmmm.... Sin dudarlo, no es _"Junior"_

 Sigamos analizando al de ojos de oro. Su semblante... Mmmm... Está concentrado, pero, ¡Se ve muy amable! ... Jumh, está ayudando a Parkinson... ¡Ush! Ella lo ve como interesada....

... Espero que se aleje de ella. Es **tan** superficial, que a pesar de ser de mi misma casa, casi no la soporto.

 Bueno, aunque no la cupo,... No está nada mal, ni siquiera para ser pobre.

 ¡Es decir! No es que me parezca apuesto... Mmmm... ¡Bueno! Tiene cierto aire... cautivador, una vez te lo pones a detallar.

 ¡Ni de chiste su nombre es _"Jacinto"!_  Que horror de nombre _muggle_.

¿Será _"Jack"?_ _¿"Jonathan"?_… ¡No sé! Ya no sé exactamente.

...

Diablos, no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos. ¿Por qué será? 

Mi padre me dijo "Aprende a leer en los ojos, la clase de persona que son"... Y éste profesor, Remus _–Complicación existencial-_ Lupin, no se ve mala persona.

 ... Me atrevería a decir, que se ve muy interesante de conocer, y demás...

... Mmm... No, no es _"Jovanni"_

...

¡Diablos! Me está mirando... ¡Me está mirando!!....

...

¡Perfecto! Primera vez que bajo la mirada tan rápidamente frente a un profesor. Seguramente pensará que no sé nada, y me estaba copiando, o algo así.

¡Pero yo sí sé! ... Ehrm... No quiero que piense que no tengo idea de su materia, ¡es decir! Él la hace bastante entendible, y además soy muy bueno en esto, y...

**¡¡¡¿¿Qué te está pasado Draco??!!!**

¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿ACABO DE DEDIR QUE HACE LA MATERIA ENTENDIBLE??????!!!!!! ¡¡¿Ése Gryffindor de ojos bonitos?!!

....

 Bueno, ya que nadie sabe lo que pienso, entonces puedo decir que sí. ¡¡Aunque muy poco!! Estoy totalmente seguro que Snape lo superaría.

... Creo.

¡Rayos! Tengo que apurarme con éste examen. 

...

¡Y puedo decir segurísimo que no es _"Jesús"_! 

**[~~~~~~~]**

¡Bien! Terminé éste examen justo a tiempo,... y el profesor-misterio, los recoge. ¡¡Saqué una de las mejores calificaciones!! Ya lo sé.

Soy el último en entregarle el examen. ¡Rayos! Goyle y Crabbe se adelantaron, ya verán. (¬¬)

-¿Todo bien, señor Malfoy?- Me pregunta el profesor, justo antes de empezar a caminar fuera del salón.

-¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?- Le respondo con un tono que sonó a molestia el hecho de que me hable. Y, a decir verdad, no estoy nada molesto.

-Sólo por curiosidad- Me responde observándome suspicazmente- Recuerde, que si tiene algún problema, o una duda, puede decírmelo.

-Aja...

 Estoy a punto de dar la vuelta he irme, pero algo me detiene. ¡Es que la duda es muy grande! 

-¿Profesor, Lupin?- Pregunto tratando, con todo lo que puedo, que en mi voz se oiga aunque sea algo de desprecio fingido.

-¿Dígame?

-¿Cuál es su segundo nombre?

 El hombre sonríe tímidamente,  mientras que me ve directamente a los ojos. ¡Oh, mala idea! Ya volví a ver sus ojos.

... Dorados... Es increíble que sean tan hermosos. De cerca, aún más. Que interesante....

-Bueno, yo soy....- Empieza.

 Mmm... Hubo una parte que no analicé de su rostro: Sus labios. Se curvan tan suavemente al hablar. Me parece.... Tentador... ¿A qué sabrán sus labios?.... Es decir, su cabello, sus ojos, su voz, su sonrisa, su semblante, y su físico, parecen muy dulces.... 

¿Alguien me dice si me meteré en problemas si lo beso?

Sin querer, vuelvo a la realidad, y Lupin me mira extrañado.

-¿Está usted bien?- Me pregunta.

¿Qué?

....

¡¡¡Noooooo!!! ¡¡Demonios!!! Por estar perdido en él, no le presté atención cuando me dijo el nombre!!!!!... ¡Ahora nunca lo sabré! (T__T)

-A... Ah... ¡Sí!... Muy... Ehrm... muy bien.- Sin decir más, doy media vuelta y salgo corriendo fuera del salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

 Bueno, tal vez no escuché muy bien su segundo nombre, pero, seguramente, refleja el ser tan dulce y tierno que es. ¡¡Y me hago a mi mismo una promesa!! Averiguaré su segundo nombre...

.... Y también averiguaré si, **en serio**, me metería en problemas por besarlo algún día.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**_¡Finiquiten!_**

Notas:

 Wuen... ¿Qué tal? ¿¿Muy rara la pareja DM/RL?? xD Yo tampoco sé como salió. Me gusta mezclar... Al principio quería un SB/RL [Obsesión aguda! ^^U], pero, .... @@U A Petra le dio por esto.. Así que... zP

Bueno... ¡Se lo dedico a alguien! ^^ Mi Peque-san! Bueno, ... Sé que no salió muy bueno, y que tú vas a decir «Enana-san, sí está bien, a pesar de ser rara la pareja» ¬¬U Pero, no me importa, para mi no quedó tan bueno, pero **quería** (desde hace tiempo ya), dedicar algún fic, queridísima amiga! ^^

 Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo en todo momento. Nunca cambies.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, o al menos que no piensen que perdieron su tiempo... Aunque.. xDD ¿Quién no se a preguntado qué es esa *J*?... ^^UU Puse los primeros nombres que me pasaron por la cabeza (Perdón si ofendí a alguien), pero, no quise poner uno al final... xDD No sé!

¿Ustedes cuál creen que sea su segundo nombre? ^^

...Remus J. Lupin... zD Suena lindo. 

 Aprovecho para dar las gracias a quienes leyeron _"Morir por ti"_ y _"Regalo de plata"_  T__T Tan lindos!

 Mi e-mail -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

Me extendí mucho x___x

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


End file.
